wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Countess Antonia D'elaton
An noblewoman from Elysia played by Hannah Rothman in Pax Aeternus. Character Sheet General Information *Name: Countess Antonia D'elaton *Age: 32 *Ethnicity/Nation: Elysia *Occupation: Noblewoman *Social Class: Upper Background Life is hard for a D'elaton. You and your husband (really you because you carry the direct blood*) are the last of a proud family that started with High Mage Yviera D'elaton, the creator of an entire school of magical thought. Constantly you house is bombarded with visits from Magii students, researchers, and just curious folk. It is as though your estate were a public historic site! (It is; it was declared one 54 years ago by the Coran Crown). To further the matter, your cousin, the Queen Amaltheia Rimaldi gets all of the attention and all of the money and resources to play with. You live in what could only be described as squalor (you are richer than 98% of your country's population and have no expenses to speak of), and are snubbed constantly. The Magii snub you because you do not have Yviera's magical powers, and somehow they expected you to (your family hasn't been magical for ever 100 years). They are always visiting your estate and going through your possessions, looking for "items of magical interest". They have taken many of your pretty things. But you showed them! Around your neck you have hidden on a chain a ring that you know for a fact belonged to Yviera. I has been passed down your bloodline, and you simply will not part with it. Because it's yours, and that's fair! On a sadder, more serious note, you and your husband have always had trouble conceiving children. You finally thought you were successful five years ago, and were delighted to learn you were pregnant! The child, however, was stillborn. It would have been a girl. You and your husband haven't spoken much since that time, drowning your sorrows in parties, friends, and other amusements, But the fact remains that you are the last of your bloodline. Perhaps you chose to attend this conference to get to better know the Magii, who have inherited at least your ancestor's ideas, or perhaps you just wanted a distraction. Regardless, you are here, and plan to make the best of it. (*) Because of a typo that included this statement in both mine and Griffin's character sheets, there was debate in-game about who was the real last descendant that was never resolved. Personality You are bubbly and bright when happy, and sour and petulant when upset, which is easily done. You stick with Yviera's true philosophy, which is that, essentially, everything changes. You take this to heart and understand that things come and go, that you will die someday, and that the important thing is to make every day grand while you can. Goals *Your husband and you are having a major disagreement. He wishes to leave the estate to his useless nephew Andre, whereas you know that the estate should be left to your brilliant niece Lisette. You will use whatever you can to get him to agree to your decision. *You wish to keep your ring hidden at all costs. *You LOVE marriages and secrets and want to learn as much gossip as possible and middle in as many affairs as possible, because, truthfully, you get bored. Obstacles *People are rude to you and do not respect your rightful status. *The Magii are always poking their noses in your business. Affiliations *You have many connections in Elysia, which you lord over everyone's heads. *Many years ago you went in with Queen Cheri (see below) to set up a spy network in Caria! You think this is such fun! Family and Friends *You love your husband Yvan but sometimes he really is a twit. *You are so excited to see the lovely Queen Cheri Vangloria of Provostolonia and her adorable daughter Belle! The two of you have had such wonderful times together in the past, and you plan to show her daughter a wonderful time. *Your cousin Queen Amaltheia is quite kind and generous and has always been good to you. Rivals and Enemies *The Lady Meia Nin, wife to the Grand Minister, is an absolute snob and no fun at all. You wish to show her up in public. *Steward Malcolm Deil of Belhei is always going on and on about his country and the King that abandoned it and whatnot. You think he is so dull and wish he would just be quiet! *Prince Tazir Al-Nur Cabiran of Caria is weird and off-putting and you are glad you have spies in his country. Stats *Level: 6 *Class: You have it, baby! *Abilities: You are able to detect when magic is being cast, but not by whom or at whom or what it is or anything important like that. You just feel like...like it's electricity or something. You also are attracted to magical items, which seem rather shiny and pretty to you. Category:Characters